Star light,star bright I wish you'd make me yours
by Fate's Apprentice
Summary: "Lone star. Make a wish." he requested of me. "What could I possibly want? I already have everything I need, right...here." I replied turning in his arms. Cute, fluffy Morgan/Reid oneshot. Established. Dedicated to Autumn Daugherty. From Livy. Enjoy!


__

**Star light, Star Bright. I wish you'd make me yours, tonight.**

* * *

"Whatcha doin' out here, Spencer?"

I jumped. The voice was soft and sweet, and always managed to send a shiver of pleasure up my spine. I felt strong arms loop around my waist and pull a giggle from my lips when he kissed and nuzzled my neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt his body press more tightly against mine.

"Just looking." I replied and nodded toward the sky that I had formerly been gazing at. There was one lone star in the sky.

"Lone star. Make a wish." he commanded of me. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head, carelessly.

"What could I possibly want? I already have everything I need, right-" I turned in his arms, so that I faced my lover and placed one hand on his chest, intimately. "Here." I finished with a small smile.

Chocolate eyes rested on mine, raking in every little emotion. The good thing about dating a fellow profiler is that you didn't always need to tell them everything. Most of the time, actions, looks, and body language did the job even better then words ever could. Like the way the older man stared at me, the look in his eyes; an obvious _'I love you'_.

My answering smile and then my leaning in, asI let out a soft breath and let my air fan across his lips in the most intimate of ways, before kissing him sweetly and passionately, was my own answering reply: _'I love you, too.'_

When we parted, breathless and laughing, we let our foreheads touch and our noses brush, reveling in the tender moment.

"Still. Make a wish, Pretty-Boy." chuckled a very _dare-I-say-happy?_ Derek Morgan.

I sighed and turned in his arms once again to stare out, again, into the night sky. My gaze intent on the glittering star, I let my mind wonder. I felt Derek rest his chin on my shoulder and tighten his grip around my torso. I rested my hands over his and leaned back, into him.

"Okay." I whispered softly, slightly fearful of how my wish would be received.

"Go on then. Can I hear? Or do you believe in that crap that it wont come true if you tell? Actually, I'm surprised you believe in making wishes at all." he chuckled in my ear, making me shiver.

"It's magic, babe. Of course I believe in it!" I chuckled. "And no, I don't believe in that 'crap'." I took a breath.

"Then go on. Make your wish, love." I couldn't help the involuntary smile that spread across my lips at the intimate term of endearment.

In an almost inaudible whisper, I did as he requested. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might: have this wish, I wish tonight... I wish that... that you'd marry me, Derek Morgan." I held my breath in fear of his response. Moments passes that felt like an entire eternity to me.

Finally, he turned me to face him, but I couldn't see his face. My eyes were squeezed shut too tight to even begin to imagine what was running through those deep brown eyes that manage to make me feel like I was drowning. Not the bad kind of drowning either...

I felt a finger lift my chin and shivered, involuntarily, at the contact. I felt his breath fan across my face as he whispered, just as inaudibly as I had, to me, "Open your eyes, Spencer Reid."

I wasn't capable of denying any request from the older man, so, unwillingly, I opened my own blue green eyes to lock with his. What I saw there made my stomach do familiar flip-flops.

The same sense of tenderness, compassion, lust, and love remained in his eyes, only tinted with slight surprise and amusement. He chuckled lightheartedly, and I looked at him with slight awe and astonishment.

"You stole my wish." was all the he offered, explanation wise. I looked at him even more curiously. He leaned forward and brushed his lips with mine. His eyes locked with mine and in them held love, promise, and sincerity.

"Star light, star bright. Spencer, say you'll **_always_** be mine, tonight." he whispered. Then, kissing my eyelids as they fluttered shut, he added, "I'd get on one knee, but I'd rather not let go of you at this particular moment in time." he flourished a little gold band from his pocket and held it in front of my eyes. "Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

I could feel the tears building in my eyes. "Considering I just asked you that very same question two in-a-half minutes ago, I have come to the conclusion in which that is a very stupid question, Derek Morgan. Do I really have to answer-"

"Spencer." he pleaded with a chuckle

"Yes." I whispered in answer with a crooked smile.

He returned the gesture. Then, found my left hand and proceeded to slip the little gold band on my ring finger. "Happy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You have another one of those?" I asked, good-naturedly, indicating to the band on my finger. He simply chuckled and flourished another ring.

I plucked it from his fingers and found his right hand. I slipped the thin circel of gold on his ring finger, as I looked up at him through my eyelashes and with a sideways grin. "Yes. Now, I'm _very _happy."

Derek growled in agreement and proceeded, to describe it candidly, **kiss me utterly and completely senseless**...

* * *

*Dedicated to Autumn Daugherty, who made me into a Morgan/Reid lover as well as a Reid/Hotch lover. This is for you, Autumn! From Livy. Don't say I never did anything for you! Lol. Love you, Autumn...and April!

-FP


End file.
